


A Sense of Unease

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to wrap up the Twin Peaks story in the form of a prose poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Unease

In dank, insidious forest glade  
the agent’s defiant stand was made.  
Through ochreous veils where time was wrong,  
he strode to places he didn’t belong  
to thwart the machinations of his shade.

The battle’s course was both long and fraught,  
for the annihilation of his soul was sought  
by occupants of neither time nor place,  
who took to wear another’s face  
to reap the fear as they’d been taught.

The carbonate stench of their desire  
in turn fed pillars of eternal fire,  
to quench the resistance of men  
to their unholy possession, which then  
led to flames that burnt ever higher.

The single advantage he entertained  
was the love of a girl that never waned.  
Though light on life’s experience,   
she held the world in thrall, and hence  
their union was, perhaps, ordained.

Through her strength and his primal will,  
he countered their unearthly terror until  
the hellish backwards refrain  
was banished forever from this domain,  
and the sycamores in the glade were still.

But owls have now returned to the trees  
and dark clouds scud on a strengthening breeze.  
A boy spies his reflection in sudden distaste  
while a girl hurries home with irrational haste  
and tonight, in Twin Peaks, there’s a sense of unease.


End file.
